The present invention relates to a system for controlling and synchronizing the operation of a camera and projector to enable the camera to automatically photograph transparencies in the projector.
As indicated in co-pending U.S. application, Ser. No. 484,278, there is a need for a simple, efficient and inexpensive system for reproducing color transparencies such as slides. The aforesaid application describes such a system to include an attachment by which a camera may be coupled directly to a projector to enable the camera to photograph slide transparencies contained in the projector. There is no disclosure for operating such a system other than manually and this could be somewhat time consuming and tedious.